Kenshin Himura & Kaoru Kamiya
by Masa-Chan
Summary: É uma história do Kenshin e da Kaoru que revela o passado e o romance desse casal mais lindo do desenho! x V


A História de Kenshin Himura & Kaoru Kamiya  
  
Numa noite quente com brisas leves, Kenshin e Kaoru estavam num dormitório da casa. Eles levaram futon e uma caixa estranha, como o Sanozuque ia dormir no dojo então alguém deveria dormir junto em um quarto. Eu e o Kenshin vamos dormir juntos, porque se vocês dormirem juntos amanha teremos de chamar a Megumi e não quero fazer isso!- disse Kaoru – Então todos concordam? -Sim - disseram todos ao mesmo tempo – Depois nós vamos ver o que os dois estão fazendo.-disse Yahiko para o Sanozuke. Como Yahiko tinha falado, eles foram ver o que Kenshin e Kaoru estavam fazendo,chegando perto do quarto eles ouviram umas exclamações do Kaoru "Nossa que GRANDE!!! É de verdade? Posso tocar? Nunca vi isso na minha vida!" "É? Pensei que você..." -O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – entraram no quarto gritando Sanozuke e Yahiko. Aquela caixa tinha pedra linda que brilhava com a luz do luar. -O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - disse Kaoru num tom de voz nem um pouco ameaçador "Nada, nada só estamos de passagem..." "CAIAM FORA DAQUI!!!!!!!!!!" disse Kaoru  
  
"Vou atacar e matar o Kenshin com dardos envenenados quando estiver despreparado." disse Koashi.  
  
Na manhã do outro dia Koashi ficou esperando Kenshin ficar sozinho. À tarde Kenshin foi lavar as roupas sujas enquanto todos estavam dentro da casa."Está na hora!" disse Koashi pulando a cerca e atirando na direção do Kenshin. E nesse mesmo instante Kaoru estava correndo na direção do Kenshin protegendo-o do dardo envenenado com seu corpo, mas era tarde demais para Kenshin fazer alguma coisa, o Koashi fugiu imediatamente sabendo que tinha errado o alvo e Kaoru caiu em cima do Kenshin. Kenshin levou-a imediatamente para dentro da casa, colocando ela dentro do futon tirando o dardo do ombro dela ele logo descobriu que o dardo tinha um veneno muito forte para matar qualquer pessoa. "Kaoru-dono fale comigo, você está bem?"disse Kenshin "Sim...mas......um pouco zonza....e vejo que......v...o...c...ê... está muito bem..." e ela desmaiou."Kaoru seja forte por favor, vou chamar a Megume...Yahiko cuide de Kaoru-dono ela está mal e eu já volto! "Sim vou ver a Kao..."o queixo do Yahiko caiu depois de ver Kaoru Deitada na cama suando frio e tremendo.  
  
Quando Kenshin voltou com a Megume, Yahiko tinha pano frio na testa da Kaoru "Nossa que aconteceu com ela? Ela está queimando de febre! E foi esse dardo envenenado que acertou nela? Quero ver a ferida dela... o veneno está entrando na corrente sanguínea dela. Kenshin pegue panos secos e água quente e fria e Yahiko pegue esparadrapos rápido!....Nossa esse veneno é forte e a pessoa que fez saber muito de venenos para fazer efeito tão rápido..! Kenshin e Yahiko trouxeram o que Megume tinha pedido e ela começou a cuidar da Kaoru. Depois de três horas Megumi saiu do quarto triste com o rosto preste a chorar "O que HOUVE? Kaoru está mal?" Disseram Yahiko e Kenshin juntos. "Não ela está fora de perigo, mas foi difícil tive que tirar a roupa dela e colocar uma mais folgada e seca porque aquela roupa estava completamente úmida. E o veneno é conhecido como morte instantânea e fico surpresa que Kaoru tenha resistido todo esse tempo, você tem sorte de ter uma pessoa no seu lado assim e que te salva." "Preciso ir, é melhor ficar olhando a Kaoru e se aumentar a febre dela dê esse remédio e ela melhorará, estou confiando em você!" e ela entregou o remédio, olhou a Kaoru mais um pouco e se despediu dos dois. "Yahiko acho que você quer dormir?". "Não eu estou... - e desmaiou de sono. Kenshin carregou Yahiko até o quarto e colocou na cama, e foi ver como estava a Kaoru. Quando chegou a Kaoru estava vermelha, suando e se debatendo. Kenshin pegou o remédio e deu para ela, logo após que ela tomou o remédio, já melhorou. " "Ufa, que susto, mas agora está tudo bem, Kaoru-dono." Disse ele sorrindo. Então como a Megumi falou ele ficou cuidando de Kaoru, mas logo adormeceu no colo dela. E no meio da noite Kenshin acordou com um sonho muito estranho de que a Kaoru estava muita febre e esse sonho era verdade, ela estava queimando então Kenshin pegou um balde de água, molhou num pano e colocou na testa dela e ficou trocando de pano até ela melhorar. No dia seguinte, Yahiko foi ver como estava Kaoru, mas, chegando lá ele viu uma cena muito romântica em que o Kenshin estava debruçado na Kaoru como se estivesse protegendo-a e deixou-os em paz. Kenshin só acordou á tarde fez o almoço e viu que Yahiko tinha limpado tudo menos o quarto onde Kenshin e Kaoru estavam. "Você limpou tudo isso e ainda fez o café da manhã para você?"disse Kenshin preparando o almoço "Sim já que vocês dois estavam dormindo e não queria acordar vocês." "Muito obrigado por ter feito isso porque acho que eu não daria conta de ficar olhando a Kaoru-dono e limpando a casa".( Nossa como o Kenshin mudou, ele nunca falou desse jeito da feia ) "O que você está pensando?" "Nada.."mentiu Yahiko. Depois de comer eles foram ver Kaoru, ela estava num sono solto e Yahiko foi treinar no dojo e aproveitar para limpá-lo. Depois do treino e de limpar o dojo ele voltou para dentro do dojo, "Nossa como to exalto vou tomar banho e..." então Yahiko ouviu uns lamentos vindo do quarto da Kaoru chegando mais perto os lamentos eram do Kenshin "Se eu tivesse sentido isso antes, você não poderia estar passando por isso Kaoru-chan." "É melhor deixar os dois sozinhos, é isso aí e to falando que o Kenshin está ficando diferente." "YAHIKO! Venha aqui a Kaoru-dono está piorando!" Yahiko levou um susto tão grande que o seu cansaço e seu sono se foram. Ele entrou correndo no quarto e quando viu a Kaoru deitada, o rosto vermelho e suando disse "Vou chamar a Megume!" e saiu correndo chamá-la. Depois de cinco minutos eles chegaram, ela trouxe tudo que precisava e começou a trabalhar, fora do quarto estavam o Kenshin e Yahiko esperando que Kaoru melhora-se. Depois de duas horas ela saiu com uma cara séria e disse "Vou ter que ficar aqui por esta noite e pensei que iria melhorar mas está pior do que antes." "Sério? Então tudo bem, pode ficar." "Muito obrigada."naquela noite Kaoru teve só duas complicações.  
  
Depois de duas semanas Kaoru estava totalmente curada e voltara para suas atividades normais "Fico contente que vocês cuidaram de mim." E tudo ficou calmo até que uma carta estranha chegou dizendo que seu antigo inimigo estava te procurando para matar acertar uma luta com ele "Koashi voltou." "Quem Kenshin?Que ele quer fazer com você e por que ele está querendo lutar com você? Podemos ajudar?" "Estou saindo, volto logo.Não se preocupe Kaoru-dono eu vou voltar e Yahiko cuide de Kaoru." "Sim." Disse Yahiko,mas depois que ele saiu ele percebeu que os olhos do Kenshin ficaram estranhamente brilhantes.  
Sem pensar Kaoru e Yahiko pegaram suas armas e seguiram o Kenshin. Quando Kenshin chegou no lugar combinado encontrou o Koashi calmo sentado tranqüilo. "Enfim vocês chegaram." "Vocês? De quem vo..." Kenshin nem deu tempo para perguntar que Koashi já sumira, passando perto do Kenshin como vento. "É esta linda garota aqui." Pegando Kaoru de trás da árvore "Me solta, me solta!" "Kaoru-dono! Eu falei que não era para me seguir, seria perigoso!" "Ai,me desculpa...é que...eu só queria aju...." quando Kaoru começou a chorar Koashi pegou o rosto da Kaoru e beijou-a "Melhorou?" "AAHH que nojo me solta o que vo...?" ela estava se debatendo quando Koashi puxou contra seu corpo fazendo ela se paralisar, com um único movimento tirou a fita que prendia o cabelo de Kaoru e amordaçando e com uma corda amarrando suas mãos. Koashi estava fazendo isso num ângulo que Kenshin poderia ver, que agora estava tremendo de raiva "Solte ela não tem nada haver com os nossos problemas. Então solte a KAORU!" "Ah, então seu nome é Kaoru. Que nome delicado!" "Tire as suas mãos sujas dela! Ela não tem nada haver com o seu problema, o seu problema é comigo" "KKKKEEEENNNNNSSSSSHHHHHIIIINNNNN!!" depois Kaoru foi jogada para o lado e Koashi e Kenshin começaram a luta "Me mate, faço qualquer coisa pelo seu sorriso voltar ao seu rosto, mas não faça nada com Kaoru." "Está bem, então se ajoelhe-se e coloque a cabeça nos joelhos para mim." E então perto de lá Yahiko estava ajudando a Kaoru se soltar das cordas "Sim." e Kenshin fez o que ele mandou "Agora eu te mato!" "NNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!" Kaoru gritou e correu para proteger, mas nesse momento Kenshin percebeu e pegou ela e a cobriu com o seu corpo, recebendo todo o golpe de Koashi "Não...não...NÃO KENSHIN!!!" disse Kaoru abraçando o Kenshin. "Você se...ma...chu...cou?" disse Kenshin, com os seus cabelos caindo no rosto de Kaoru "Não graças á você, mas por que me salvou?" "É que eu não queria perder uma pessoa amada desse jeito deno..vo..." e Kenshin desmaiou aos braços de Kaoru sangrando "Ele vai morrer em algumas horas..." "Por que você fez isto com ele? O que ele te fez?" "Tudo, me tirou uma das coisas mais preciosas que eu tinha...minha família! Mas não se preocupe ele vai morrer logo ele está perdendo muito sangue, ele não vai resistir por muito tempo" e Koashi vai embora. "KENSHIN fale comigo!" "Kaoru temos de levar o Kenshin para um médico rápido!" Kaoru e Yahiko levaram o Kenshin para a clinica da Megume, chegando lá... "Oi Kao... Kenshin? O que aconteceu com ele? Não temos tempo cada minuto é precioso." E levaram ele até a sala de cirurgia em quanto Kaoru chorava sendo acolhido por Yahiko na sala de espera "Calma vai dar certo." "Se nós não fossemos ele não estaria assim..." depois de duas horas Megume saiu da sala de cirurgia "Megume! Como está o Kenshin? Ele está bem?" "Calma, ele está bem, mas foi por pouco. Ele precisa descansar muito porque ele perdeu muito sangue." Houve uma pausa "E posso vê-lo?" "Sim e vou providenciar uma cama para você e...cadê o Yahiko?" "Foi para o dojo dormir lá e amanhã ele vai trazer roupas novas." "Ah...então pode vê-lo aqui está o futon. Kaoru você pode cuidar do Kenshinzinho para mim? É que eu não posso ficar olhando ele o dia inteiro, então faça esse favor para mim?" "Sim ." Kaoru entrou no quarto onde o Kenshin estava, arrumou a sua cama, depois sentou-se ao lado do Kenshin. Ela tinha dormido sentada ao lado dele quando ela acordou assustada ela estava na sua própria cama feita por ela e percebeu que alguém tinha a acordado, era a Megume "Que horas são?" disse Kaoru se levantando "São 10 horas." "Da manhã?" "Sim. Achei que deveria te acordar, já estava ficando preocupada porque você dormiu o dia inteiro." "Obrigada e...como está o Kenshin?Ele está bem?" "Sim, é mais ou menos. Ele precisa descansar muito para se recuperar." "Ah Kenshin..." e começou a chorar "Você sabia que o Kenshin acordou por uns instantes perguntando sobre você?" "Ah é?" "Sim e falei que você está bem e voltou a descansar...mas agora coma a sua comida se não você vai ficar muito fraca." Depois de comer a Megume estava vendo se não tinha nada com o Kenshin "Megume, o quanto foi a profundidade do corte que o Kenshin levou?" "Hum... relativamente grande, por poucos não pega seus pontos vitais, sabe por que?" "Hum... porque o Kenshin foi um pouco para frente se não nós dois seríamos cortados?" "Sim também, mas tem outra coisa." "E por que ele queria viver?" "Sim acertou! E essa vontade é maior que tudo." "É eu sei o Kenshin me falou." "Por isso que não quero que faça nada de ruim com o Kenshinzinho e não se esqueça que ainda sou a sua rival e posso ganhar de você a qualquer momento." Disse Megume encerrando a conversa. "Kaoru fique de olho no Kenshin que já volto, se a febre aumentar umedeça o pano está bem?" "Sim." Voltando a sua atenção para o Kenshin Kaoru viu a sua temperatura estava subindo, mais que depressa ela colocou compressas frias na testa do Kenshin. Logo começou a abaixar e Kenshin abriu os olhos "Oi Kenshin, está se sentindo bem?" "Sim." Disse tentando se levantar. "Poupe sua energia, você precisa descansar." "Sim." "Durma, vou estar ao seu lado, não se preocupe." Disse Kaoru passando a mão na cabeça do Kenshin que logo dormiu "Tenha bons sonhos..." e dormiu também.  
  
Depois de uma semana...  
  
"Kenshin, vamos? Você está pronto?" "Sim Kaoru-dono." "Tchau Megume e obrigada por tudo." "Não tem de que. Vocês são sempre bem vindos!" Chegando no dojo os dois tiveram uma surpresa, tudo estava limpo, encerado e brilhando. O Yahiko estava dormindo e resolveram não acorda-lo, eles foram para o quarto do Kenshin arrumar as coisas "Kaoru-dono?" "Hum?" respondeu Kaoru sem olhar para o Kenshin "Sabe..." "Kenshin!! Que bom te ver!" disse Yahiko dando palmadinhas nas costas do Kenshin (Que coisa quando tenho coragem sempre aparece alguém!) "Vejo que limpou o dojo." "Sim! Agora podemos treinar Kaoru?" "Sim claro." Tudo tinha voltado ao normal, Kaoru treinando com o Yahiko, Kenshin lavando a roupa e fazendo afazeres domésticos. A noite Kaoru não estava passando bem, sentia tontura, não comeu no jantar "Vou dormir, boa noite." No corredor Kaoru sentiu-se mais tonta tudo estava escurecendo e apagou-se. Quando o Yahiko foi para o seu quarto dormir viu a Kaoru desmaiada no chão "Kaoru! Kenshin venha rápido!" gritou Yahiko. Com uma velocidade incrível ele chegou "O que aconteceu?" "Eu encontrei a Kaoru desmaiada no chão." Disse Yahiko vendo se não tinha nenhum machucado nela. "Eu levo ela para o quarto enquanto você pode pegar a comida dela por favor?" "Sim." Chegando no quarto dela Kaoru acordou estava zonza via tudo sair e entrar em foco, quando percebeu que era o Kenshin que estava carregando levou um baita susto. "Kaoru calma você está pálida, não tinha comido nada na janta e treinou muito." "Mas Kenshin..." Kenshin tocou nos lábios fazendo Kaoru parar de falar e ficar totalmente vermelha. "Eu sei que você vai falar que está tudo bem mas não você não está bem." Kaoru pensou como ele iria saber que ela iria falar isso. "Vou ficar aqui até você comer tudo." Toc toc.(foi o melhor que pude fazer. ¨¬¬) "Oi Kaoru acordou? Trouxe seu jantar que você não comeu." "Muito obrigada Yahiko vou comer tudo." Yahiko saiu e Kaoru se virou para o Kenshin "Pode ir tomar banho. Não se preocupe vou comer tudo como você me disse e depois pode dormir que eu mesma levo o meu prato para a cozinha." "Tudo bem, mas quando eu sair vou preparar seu banho..." "Não é necessário você vai estar de banho tomado e vai sujar novamente." "Tudo bem, então boa noite." "Boa noite Kenshin." Depois de cumprido a sua promessa foi dormir, sem perceber Kaoru foi acertada por um dardo envenenado com magia (issu pode acontecer? "¬¬) e dormiu normalmente...  
  
F 


End file.
